Uta No Prince sama continued after 1st season
by MusicalAnime4ever
Summary: This is about what happens after the last episode of Uta No Prince-sama. It starts from where it left off, at the end of the song Maji Love 1000%. I'm still working on it, but I hope you enjoy what I've done so far! ;  Go Uta No Prince-sama!


The city lights were glowing…a crowd roared loudly that it could be heard miles away. At the concert of new idols, music was flowing throughout everyone's ears…

As the music dimmed away, all the fans cheered loudly. They were yelling out to the new group…Starish!

Haruka stood off-stage and listened to her friends sing the first song that she wrote which brought them all together. She was happy. That night was different then any day in her life! Their teachers, classmates, and headmaster was all there watching them perform. It was a sight to see!

Haruka jumped for joy,"You were all fantastic! This is the most wonderful day of my life! I'm so happy…"she started tearing up.

"I agree! I've never felt this much energy before! It makes me wanna jump around and sing some more!" Ittoki said happily.

"I've never thought I'd see this feeling again…'' Tokiya said. They all laughed. Then, the headmaster and their two teachers came.

"Oooohhh! You were all too wonderful!" The headmaster drew out a hankie and wiped his eyes,''ALL OF YOU! Work harder so you can make it to the top and make your fans hearts explode with the feeling from your music!" He shouted.

"Oh! You were all wonderful! I can't believe you could do it!" Ringo said cheerfully.

"It's all thanks to Haruka. If it weren't for her, we wouldn't be here." Ittoki said.

"What? Oh, no, it wasn't just me! You all helped each other as well! We've made it here…together."Haruka smiled.

"Ah yes, Tokiya, can I talk to you for a moment?" Hyuuga-sensei said as he motioned for Tokyia to follow him. They went around the corner and Hyuuga-sensei had a stern face on.

"What is it, Hyuuga-sensie?" Tokiya asked unsure of what the teacher was about to say.

Hyuuga-sensei cleared his throat,"Ahem, now, I know that before I told you that you had no heart in your song. But…tonight…you've proven that you do have 'heart' in your song…" Tokiya's eyes widened.

"Y-you mean…I can…"

But before he could finish his sentence, Hyuuga-sensei spoke up, "Yes. You are back in the S class. Welcome back…Tokiya." Tokiya smiled and thanked the teacher.

"Thank you, Hyuuga-sensei!" He ran back to tell his friends.

"Eh? That's wonderful, Tokiya!" Haruka cheerfully said.

"Congratulations!" Syo shouted. Then, the headmaster spoke up.

"Now, let's get this party started!" Then they were all dragged by the Headmaster to his chopper!

"Good morning, Haruka!" Tomochika squealed with delight. She opened the curtains as Haruka rubbed her eyes.

"Eh?"she yawned "What's that noise?" Haruka heard a song coming from their balcony window. She went over and was surprised to see the guys singing in the field.

Tomochika went over to Haruka, "They were looking for you earlier, but you were still asleep. So they told me to tell you to meet them in the field." Tomochika went to make her bed. Haruka looked at the clock. It was 10am!

"Ah! It's already 10? I overslept today! Gah! Tomo-chan, I have to get going now! See you later!" She got dressed quickly and ran outside to the field.

As she got closer and closer to the field, she could hear the song that her friends were singing. They were practicing their 2nd song that they composed before, Map of the Future. She was happy that they were singing to it.

"ELIZIBETH!" Natsuki shouted. He ran towards Haruka as she came jogging over to them. Once again, Masato grabbed Haruka and pushed Ittoki in front Natsuki. Natsuki hugged Ittoki thinking he was Elizibeth.

"GAH! Let…g-go!" Ittoki screamed as he tried to breathe from Natsuki's grasp. Masato sighed. Haruka laughed. Then, Ittoki pushed Natsuki off him and he bumped into a tree. His glasses came off.

"ACK!" Syo said. "Uh-oh…GIMME HIS GLASSES!" He looked around in the grass. "Where is it?" Everyone got down and looked around.

"YOU! What do you think you're doing?" Natsuki shouted. It was his 'other' side. Then, Haruka saw his glasses lying in front of her. She grabbed them and handed it to Syo. He snuck behind Natsuki and tried to put them back on. Natsuki turned around and grabbed Syo by the collar. "Sneaking behind me is forbidden…now, prepare to die!" He raised his fist. Just then, Syo jammed the glasses back onto Natsuki's face.

"AHHH!" Syo yelped. Natsuki let go. He blinked.

"Huh? W-what's going on?" He looked around at everyone, dazed. Everyone let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, Haruka, we were looking for you this morning! You were still sleeping at 9:30 in the morning."

"Eh? I slept for that long?"

"It must've been that party last night. Remember you fell asleep on the ride back here? We had to drag you back to your room because you were so sleepy." Ittoki said.

"Now, now. This little lamb needs all the beauty rest she needs. Right?" Ren said and winked at Haruka. Haruka looked up.

"Um…yes…I guess you could say so, haha." She giggled. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"The Headmaster said that we would go to the studio this afternoon to record our first two songs." Ittoki started.

"We were wondering if you should listen to us practice and tell us how you like it." Tokiya continued. Haruka thought for a moment and said yes.

"Or you could judge which one of us is the best at this song, how about it my little lamb?" Ren said in flirty way.

"This is a song for ALL of us! Besides, you've already got a solo part in it!" Syo said jealously.

Ren looked at him as though he was joking, "You call that little part a solo?" He glared at him. Haruka just laughed at them.

"So, if we're going to the studio this afternoon, shouldn't we start practicing now?" Masato replied. Everyone agreed. They stood up and stretched. Then warmed up for their practice. Haruka sat under the tree and listened and watched them sing her composed song. Then, there was silence and then music filled the field. Everyone looked like they were having a good time singing. Haruka nodded her head to the beat.

In the Shinning Headmaster's office, Ringo-sensei and Hyuuga-sensei were listening closely at what he was telling them. "Make sure they have lots of fans so that they can understand the tensions that they will have thrown at them if they don't keep up. I want to make sure they understand this. I don't want them to get stressed out if they don't know how much work there is to this." The two teachers nodded. Then, the headmaster jumped up onto his desk and drew out 2 big piles of flyers. "AH-HAHAHA! Hand these out to everyone in the school! Paste them all over the school! Be sure to give it to your friends as well!" Then he ran out of the office. The two teachers looked at each other and exchanged faces. At the same time they were both thinking 'what kind of headmaster is this?'

"What in the? There are flyers of us all over the place!" Syo yelled as he waved a flyer in Ren's face. Ren took the flyer and examined it. "Well?"

Ren fixed his hair, "My, my, do I look alright in this picture? Or is may hair too ruffled?" He showed it to Syo. Syo twitched.

"I-it's fine Mr. Ladies-man…" he said in a small voice. Though Ren didn't hear that.

"Will you two stop it. It doesn't matter how many flyers or fans are out there. We have to practice." Tokiya interrupted. "Hmm…let's start from measure 8. I think we need to fix it a bit." They started singing from there and Haruka played the piano for them. Then they stopped to fix something. Suddenly, the Headmaster popped put from inside the piano. Everyone jumped.

"W-where did you come out from?" Syo yelled.

"Um…are you spying on us again, Headmaster-sensi?" Harkua asked nervously. The headmaster always came out from random places. It was like he was stalking them.

" 'Spying'? AH-HAHAHAHA! No, of course not! I just came to let you know that you now, instead of having a few fans, you now have 1,500 fans! Isn't that great? By the way, there's an autograph event that's going to start in 1 hour, you should all go and get ready for it. I'll come and get all of you outside the school in 20 minutes! See you later!" then he ran out the door and slammed it shut. Everyone was shocked.

"B-but, we still have to practice for our recording later on in the evening! We can't go to the event right now!" Ittoki said. "What now?"

Everyone looked at each other and looked worried. Haruka looked at the clock. It was 11:40. "I'm sure we'll have enough time, the recording doesn't start until 3:00, right?"

"I guess we have no choice. But let's get started right when we get back. Ok everyone?" Ittoki sighed.

"Alright, we better get going then!" Natsuki said in a happy tone.

"GAAHHH! NO! I'M NOT GOING! THERE'S NO WAY YOU'LL MAKE ME GO! WHY CAN'T WE TAKE THE NORMAL WAY?" Syo protested as Natsuki dragged him into the high chopper. Natsuki ignored Syo's complaining and pulled him up into the chopper.

"Oh-hoho! This -is- a normal way Kurusu-san!" The headmaster laughed. Then the door shut tighty."Ah-hahaha! Alrightly! Let's get this show on the road!" The headmaster shouted with enthusiasm. The chopper started rising and they flew off. Syo was quiet now, but he was sitting far away from the window and was all curled up shaking in terror.

Ren turned to Haruka, "I'm so glad that you are able to come with us, little lamb." He said. Masato sighed.

"Um...yes...I'm glad I could come, too." Haruka replied shyly with a smile. Ren moved closer to where Haruka was sitting. Ittoki noticed and got up. He sat next to Haruka before Ren could get any closer.

"Ah-haha! It looks like that seat was too uncomfortable for me. You don't mind if I sit here, do you, Haruka?" Ittoki asked with a smile. Although he was lying about the comfort of his seat. Haruka smiled and nodded. Ren noticed and jerked back to where he was sitting. He folded his arms.

"What? You're not going to move?" Masato teased calmly.

"Oh...no. There's no need to. There's no room if you can see." he sat back and looked toward Haruka "Little Lamb, come here for a minute. I have something to ask you, and only you." Ren motioned for her to sit next to him as he smirked at the others, not letting Haruka see it. Haruka got up and sat next to him.

"What is it, Jinguji-san?"

Eveyone was silent and just looked at the two. Ren leaned over to her ear. The others, even the terrified Syo snapped up like they had just woken up from a daydream in class. Then all of a sudden, Ren kissed Haruka on the side of her cheek. All the others jumped up and they al made an irritated face. Haruka turned red and sat back. She was speechless.

"W-what were you thinking?" Syo yelled as he bolted right into Ren's face. He was mad like the others. Haruka starred with her hand on her cheek. All flustered for a moment.

"Why did you do that? For once, I agree with Kurusu-san."Masato quietly said.

Tokiya sighed. "You -are- a 'Ladies' Man'."

"It's nothing. I was just bored, and besides..." Ren replied as though it really was nothing. "It was only on the cheek. What you want me to kiss her on the li..." but before he could finish, Syo glared at him.

"That's. Enough." He said through his teeth. They all grabbed Ren and started torturing him. Then, Haruka looked out the window.

"Ah! Um...look! We're here!" She said in a tiny voice to stop them from starting a battle on the chopper. The others let go of Ren and looked out the window. Syo started back to his corner when all of a sudden Natsuki pulled him over to the window to show him something. Syo's face turned green.

"Hey hey! Lookie! There's a blimb with all of us on there! Oooh! And there's the concert hall we performed in last night!" Natuski said in a childish way as he pulled Syo over to the window. Syo looked outside and froze up. It was as though his soul had flown away from him as he fainted and fell onto the seat. Then, the Saotomoe Headmaster bursted in.

"Hey hey, kids! Hold on to your seats! We're going in for a fast landing! Woo-hoo!" He shouted as he returned to the front. Everyone got back into their seats. Natsuki flopped Syo back onto his. They held onto their seats because they knew that their crazy schoolmaster would tell the pilot to go fast.

"Urgh...so fast...so high...I'm gonna die..." Syo repeated in a weary way. He was pale and frightened. Then, the chopper flew with force as everyone yelped. _EIYYEEEE!_

Syo was on Natsuki's back as they entered the lobbey of the building. They had entered from the roof since they arrived in a chopper and because the main door was packed with millions of fans. He set Syo down onto the seat. He was still mumbling. They all sighed.

"Wow...look at all those fans out there...how are we supposed to get to practice now?" Ittoki sighed as he saw the crowd outside.

Masato folded his arms and looked at Haruka. "It looks like we might not make it."

Then, Ittoki and the others looked at Tokiya. "Hey, you should know about this since you were Hayato! What should we do? How do we finish autographs and get to our next events on time?" Ittoki asked with puppy eyes. Those were hard to resist.

Tokiya put his hand to his forehead. "Well...I usually sign as fast as I can...but then again, I never had this many fans, this is like two times how many fans I have."

"Oh...what are we going to do?" Haruka said with a worried face. They all thought for a while.

"Hmm...maybe we could just sign their papers at once. Although we have to sign with initials." Tokiya said. They all agreed that this was a good idea.

"Heeeyyyy...! Are you sure this is a good idea, Saotomoe-san?" Ringo-sensei whispered to the headmaster.

"Haha! Well of course! I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't think it was a good idea!" He said as they peeked through the door at the group. "Now, go get ready before those herds of fans come charging into here!" he said happily as he skipped off. Ringo-sensei sighed.

"Good. We have a plan now. The only problem now is..." Masato said. They all looked at Syo who was still lying on the seats. Tokiya and Ittoki grabbed his collar.

"WAKE UP! HEEEYYYY! SYO-KUN! WAKE!UP!" They yelled. He didn't even move. He kept mumbling about himself dying.

All of a sudden, Ittoki grabbed a microphone out of nowhere and shouted in Syo's ear. "HEEEYYYY! WAKE! UP!" Syo's eyes nearly popped out of his head as he screamed loudly.

"EEEEEEIIIYYEEE!" He jumped. He blinked as he realized where he was. "Oh...what's going on?" They all sighed. Then, Tokiya explained what they were going to be doing. Syo nodded as the headmaster came walking towards them. The headmaster pretended that Syo had never fainted.

"There's 3 more minutes until we open those doors and the crazy fans come running in! get on ready. Nanami-san, why don't you sit with Ringo and me?" He said as he pointed to the door. He lead Haruka over to were Ringo had just sat down at.

The guys took their seats. Syo rubbed his eyes to make sure he actually was off the chopper. The doors opened. As the guards tried keeping people out, the paparazzi and photographers came in and stood on the sides taking pictures. Then, the fans came running in toward them. The guards kept everyone in line between the poles. _These fans -are- really crazy, they're insane!_They thought as the fans approached. The first fans were two girls. As STARISH signed their posters, they both giggled. One of them recognized Tokiya as Hayato. She was a former fan of his and just got all jumpy when he looked up at her. As they left, Ren gave them flowers and said one of his flirty phrases. They squealed and blushed and ran out happily. The next fans were talking about the STARISH group.

"Kyyyaaa! Aren't they a lovely group? I love them!" One fangirl said as she put her hand to her forehead like she was going to faint. Ren winked at her.

"I'm flattered that you love our group, in fact, I help lead my fellow mem..."

"Stop lying to our fans, Ren." Masato said as he signed the posters. Ren just smiled an looked at him.

"Oh, have some sense of humor." He leaned over to his ear. "Besides, there are plently of ladies to choose here. I hope you all find one."

"And what about you then?"

"Oh...I've already found someone. That's why I hope that you all find a lady." Ren whispered as he looked across to Haruka.

"Hmph. I know who your talking about and who you're looking at."

"Oh Masa...you know me well." Ren smirked.

"Don't call me that. Stop it..." Masato said quietly. Another girl came up to them.

"Um...um...I-I'm a fan of yours!" She blushed as she handed out a t-shirt for them to sign. She was mainly talking to Masato. Ren leaned back over to him.

"Your chance! You at it!" He teased. Masato pushed Ren away.

He smilied at her. "Yes, thank you very much. I adore all my many fans." Ren pouted a bit.

"Oh...I thought you'd say more than that." Then, Ittoki got up and gave a flower to one of the fans.

His eyes sparkled and his white teeth showed as he handed her the flower. "Here, princess. Take this flower." Apparently, he had been 'watching' how Ren charmed girls and was able to do it perfectly. Ren just looked at Ittoki with a curious look.

"Hmph...when did he learn to charm my ladies?"

"Since you started giving away those flowers and your repeating phrases..." Masato teased.

"Hmph...interesting." Ren said as he folded his arms and sat back in his seat.


End file.
